


De fuertes y galletas María

by miloug



Category: Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain | Amélie (2001)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelie no quiere mentir: a veces tiene días malos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De fuertes y galletas María

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en las palabras “París, noche”.

Amelie no quiere mentir: a veces tiene días malos. A veces no se acuerda de que ha dejado de ser una niña y los miedos la consumen como el fuego consume todas las cosas buenas cuando cuenta con la ayuda del viento. A veces, Amelie no sale de la cama porque la idea de que todo lo bueno se esfume de un plumazo la aterroriza de tal manera que le dan ganas de llorar y termina haciendo un fuerte en su habitación con cojines de colores, sábanas de franela y galletas  _María,_ hasta que Nino se cuela en él cuando llega del trabajo y la encuentra comiendo galletas, con una fiereza desmedida en cada bocado, y las primeras lágrimas escurriéndosele por las mejillas.

Entonces Nino aparta los cojines, coge una galleta, le besa la nariz y le dice que se ponga su ropa preferida (a Nino le gusta ese vestido que prácticamente vive en su armario, el de la falda demasiado corta, pero nunca le pide que se lo ponga), así que Amelie se pone unos pantalones cortos (es verano y, aunque sea de noche, el calor resbala por la piel hasta sitios insospechados) y una sencilla camiseta de tirantes, revelando piel y Nino tiene,  _tiene_ que besarle el hombro, el cuello, el escote, antes de salir de casa.

Pasean por el barrio y van a cenar a Les deux moulins, y luego pasean fuera del barrio y van a hacer rebotar las piedras para que Amelie se relaje y termine por sonreír.

Luego, cuando están en la cama, Amelie se deja besar todos los lunares hasta que toca el cielo un par de veces y, exhausta, ya no siente tanto miedo, con la cara de Nino entre sus pechos, su respiración caliente chocando contra su corazón.


End file.
